Pharmaceutically acceptable liquid excipient bases for administration of unpleasant tasting medicines are well known in the art. A typical system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,073 to Roger J. Phipps at column 7 as including a medicine, a solvent, a co-solvent, a buffer, a surfactant, a preservative, a sweetening agent, a flavoring agent, a dye or pigment, a viscosity modifier and water. The patent provides several examples of each ingredient in the system.
Although liquid excipient bases and their many ingredients are well known, unpleasant tasting medicines alone or in combination still present challenges to one skilled in the art to provide better taste masked products and, in certain instances, to provide taste masking for higher dosage amounts of unpleasant tasting medicines in smaller amounts of vehicle.